Sergeant Goddard
by AliasCWN
Summary: One of Troy's old drill sergeants is temporarily assigned to Troy's unit but he doesn't approve of Troy's methods.
1. Chapter 1

**Sergeant Goddard**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 1

Sam Troy reported to Captain Bogg's office alone since he hadn't been able to locate Moffitt. The captain's aide looked up as he entered the outer office and jerked his head toward the captain's door. "Go right in Sergeant Troy, he's expecting you."

Troy nodded and pushed the door to the office open. He stopped in mid-stride when he recognized the man who turned to face him. "Sergeant Goddard." Troy was both surprised and pleased to see the other man.

"Troy." The other man replied with a nod. "I see you made sergeant. I knew you would make a good leader. Good to see you again."

"Same here Sergeant." Troy answered.

"I see you remember Sergeant Goddard." Captain Boggs observed.

"Yes sir, I remember him quite well." Troy answered with a smile.

"And you get along all right with him?" The captain asked.

"Yes sir." Troy assured him.

"Good, because Sergeant Moffitt has been called away to consult on some new project the British government has in the works. Don't ask me what it is because they didn't tell me, apparently it's above my pay grade." The captain explained. "Sergeant Goddard will be his replacement until Sergeant Moffitt gets back sometime next week."

"It sounds like you're stuck with me Troy." Sergeant Goddard stated, sounding pleased at the prospect.

"Well Sergeant, I put up with you all through basics so I guess I can do it again." Troy grinned.

"Put up with me, why you young pup, I taught you everything you know about being a soldier!" The other sergeant declared indignantly.

"Not everything Sergeant, but a lot, I'll give you that." Troy admitted with a smile.

"Whatever he taught you has been put to good use." Captain Boggs assured both men. "Sergeant Goddard, you do understand that Sergeant Troy will be in charge this time around?"

"Yes sir." Sergeant Goddard acknowledged. "The student has surpassed the teacher."

"Exactly." The captain agreed. "Sergeant Troy is the one with all of the desert experience and this is his outfit. You are taking Sergeant Moffitt's place. Sergeant Moffitt is Troy's second in command. The privates will take orders from you as well. Sergeant Troy can introduce you to the two privates who finish out the team."

"I'm looking forward to working with them." Sergeant Goddard declared. "I've been hearing about their exploits ever since I landed in North Africa and I can't wait to see them in action. I'm new to the desert and I hear they are the team to teach me what I need to know."

"They know their way around the desert and they get plenty of action, don't worry about that." The captain looked at Troy and smiled. "Just try to keep up."

"Yes sir." Goddard answered.

"All right Sergeant, now that we have that out of the way, let's get down to business."

Troy and Goddard listened as Captain Boggs outlined the next mission he had for the Rat Patrol. "I expect you back here in three days with that information Troy. Headquarters wants to move ahead with their new plan but they can't do anything until they get that information."

"We'll do our best sir."

"See you in three days then." The captain dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Yes sir." Troy saluted and led the way out the door.

"Where are we headed?" Goddard asked as they hurried across the base.

"Motor pool." Troy answered. "Our jeeps are ready so there is no reason why we can't leave right away."

"How do you know the jeeps are ready?" Goddard asked. "The motor pool looked pretty busy when I walked by earlier today. Maybe they haven't got your jeeps done yet."

"We don't count on the motor pool." Troy explained as he walked. "My guys fix our jeeps for the most part. We let the motor pool do the repairs we can't but we do all the rest. Tully and Hitch are particular about those jeeps."

"Then they're pretty good mechanics?"

"If Tully can't fix it it can't be fixed and Hitch is almost as good. He's learning a lot from Tully."

"I thought they were just your drivers."

"Drivers, mechanics, small arms repair, communications, demolition, navigation; you name it they can at least get the job done. They each have their specialties and are able to pitch in wherever they are needed. They're both good, all around soldiers."

"Sergeant Moffitt is British."

"Yeah."

"How did you end up with a British sergeant as your second?" Goddard asked.

Troy shrugged. "We'd just lost a man when this assignment came up. The British wanted us to find and destroy one of their abandoned ammunition dumps before the Germans could get their hands on it. Moffitt is an expert on the desert. He practically grew up here going on archeological digs with his father before the war. The Brits sent him along to help us locate the dump because the Germans were looking for it too. We got there first, but it was close. I liked the way Moffitt fit into our group so I asked to keep him. It turned out that he liked the way we worked and he had already asked to stay. We both got what we wanted and we've been together ever since."

"What about your privates?"

"What about them?"

"Do they get along with the sergeant?"

"Yeah, they like him, and more importantly, they respect him."

"I heard you were a tight outfit."

"We all get along and we've been together long enough that we can almost tell what the others are thinking without the need to ask."

"I warned you about getting too close to your men." Sergeant Goddard answered with a frown.

"Yeah, I know." Troy admitted. "But I like to know my men; what they are capable of, their strengths and their weaknesses. I like to know what I can expect from them."

"Getting to know them is fine, letting them get close is a whole other matter." Goddard warned.

"I know." Troy sighed. "I tried to keep them at arms' length, but you don't know them Sergeant. They were just kids when I first met them. They were trying so hard to prove themselves." Troy smiled at the memory. "I guess Hitch got to me first. He's impulsive, enthusiastic, and always has a smile to cheer you up. He's a darn good soldier. Tully, our other private, used to run moonshine before he joined up. He's kind of quiet but when he talks it pays to listen. Tully seems wise beyond his years, I guess it comes from helping raise his siblings. He comes from a poor family and they always had to work hard just to keep food on the table. He's as reliable as they come. They've both come a long way in a short time."

"And what happens when you lose one of them?"

Troy frowned. "We all look out for each other. I know I can't guarantee that they'll be safe but we all do our best to stay alive and keep the others safe too."

"The mission needs to come first Troy; you can't risk the mission to save one man."

"The mission does come first." Troy argued. "But that doesn't mean that any of us are expendable. I won't throw away lives just to take the easy way out. So far we've been able to accomplish every mission without sacrificing anyone. Our record speaks for itself."

Goddard shook his head. "I don't know where I went wrong. I thought you had more sense Troy. I always figured that you were one of the ones who actually absorbed what I was trying to teach you."

"I learned a lot from you." Troy argued. "But we're all different. My style might not suit you but it suits me. Our techniques are a bit unorthodox but they work for us just fine."

"Someday it's going to catch up with you Troy. Getting close to your men is okay in peacetime but it's a recipe for disaster during a war. I fought in WWI, I ought to know."

"With all due respect Sergeant, I'm not you. Things have changed. Methods have changed. Armies don't fight the same way they did back then. There is room in this war for the unexpected, the unorthodox, the sometimes crazy sounding ideas."

"And that's your specialty?"

"Tully says crazy works for us." Troy admitted with a smile. "I have to admit, it does seem that way."

"And your commanders don't have a problem with you doing things your way?"

"No." Troy shook his head. "They give us an assignment and let us figure out how to get it done. It's easier on all of us."

Both men fell silent as they neared the motor pool. Troy glanced over at his old mentor and wondered how Hitch and Tully were going to react to their new teammate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sergeant Goddard**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 2

Tully looked up from checking his oil to see Troy approaching with another sergeant. "Hey, here comes Sarge and he's not alone."

"Is Doc with him?"

"No." Tully answered as he shifted the matchstick in his mouth.

Hitch dropped the hood on his jeep and fastened it. Walking around the jeep he looked where Tully indicated. "Looks like he found his granddad." Hitch observed with a grin.

Tully chuckled. "That old guy looks tough though."

They both studied the grizzled sergeant as he approached. Shorter than Troy by about three inches, he might have been as tall if his legs hadn't been so bowed. His back was ramrod straight despite the age revealed by crow's feet and gray hair. His thin lips were arranged in a frown that seemed to be directed at the two privates.

"He reminds me of one of my drill sergeants." Hitch muttered as the men got closer. He blew a bubble and popped it while they waited by the jeeps.

"Maybe he was." Tully remarked. "Not yours but maybe someone else's drill sergeant." He rolled the matchstick to the other side of his mouth. "I heard that they were calling up some of the older soldiers to help train the new officers."

"They must have pulled this guy out of mothballs." Hitch answered with a grin.

"Hitch, Tully, this is Sergeant Goddard." Troy introduced the new man as soon as they reached the jeeps. "Hitch is my driver; you'll ride with Tully while you are with us."

"With us?" Tully frowned. "What happened to Doc?"

"Moffitt got called to British headquarters." Troy explained.

"They aren't going to try to keep him are they?" Hitch exclaimed.

"Since when do you question your superiors?" The older sergeant demanded roughly. "You take orders Private, you don't ask questions."

Hitch took a step back, glaring at the new sergeant.

"Moffitt will be back sometime next week." Troy explained to his driver. "He's helping them with some new project."

"Are we going to be involved?" Tully asked quietly as he watched the new sergeant.

"Not as far as I know." Troy shook his head. "If that changes I'll let you know."

Both privates nodded their heads and waited for orders.

"Tully, you take Sergeant Goddard with you. Headquarters wants us to check out a couple of sectors to see if we can find any enemy activity. We'll be gone about three days if all goes well."

Both privates nodded.

"Is everything ready?"

"Ready Sarge." Hitch answered as Tully nodded his agreement.

"Then let's get moving. Headquarters is impatient, they want that report yesterday." Troy turned to Sergeant Goddard as both privates took their seats. "I've found that we have less problems when everyone is on the same page."

"A private should never question his sergeant, or any other superior for that matter."

"Sergeant," Troy sighed, "you fought a war with a lot of different officers. You should know that some of them should never have been promoted, they weren't fit to command. Too many of them think that the soldiers below them are expendable. We aren't disrespectful and we don't disobey orders, but we aren't suicidal either. Asking questions is necessary sometimes and I don't discourage it because it brings out problems that I might not notice otherwise. I don't want to find out there is a problem when we're right in the middle of a fight."

"That's not the way I was taught to soldier." Goddard insisted.

"Times change." Troy reminded him. "Let's get moving, headquarters is waiting."

Tully chewed on his matchstick and waited quietly as Sergeant Goddard slid into the seat next to him. He started the jeep and reached for his helmet. "Hold on." He warned the sergeant as the jeep accelerated.

Hitch led the way off the base and headed straight for the German lines.

"He's tough but he's fair." Troy told his driver as the blonde drove silently toward their destination.

"That may be Sarge, but I'm glad you have him riding with Tully." Hitch sounded upset.

Troy smiled. "I thought it would be a better fit."

"What, you thought I might dump him out of the jeep?"

Troy smiled. "The thought did cross my mind."

"I don't want to lose Moffitt Sarge."

"We aren't going to lose Moffitt." Troy assured him. "Moffitt will be back. Sergeant Goddard is only temporary."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Troy agreed. "Do me a favor Hitch; try to get along with him while he is with us."

Hitch popped a bubble before looking over at Troy. With a nod and an uncertain smile he agreed. "I'll try Sarge."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Sergeant Goddard was my first sergeant when I entered the Army. He taught me a lot but he has his own ideas about how things should be run."

"Yeah, I figured that much out on my own." Hitch growled. "Was he really your drill sergeant?"

"He really was." Troy confirmed. "And he was a tough one too."

"Are you still the one in charge?"

"Yeah Hitch, I'm still in charge." The sergeant glanced over at the other jeep as he answered.

Hitch nodded as if he had made up his mind about something and blew another bubble. It broke with a satisfying pop as he concentrated on his driving.

Troy smiled at the familiar sound and turned his thoughts to Sergeant Goddard. What was the old drill sergeant doing volunteering for a commando team on the front lines? And would he take orders from a former subordinate once they got onto some real action? Troy shook his head, he liked knowing what to expect from his men, and he had no idea what to expect from Sergeant Goddard.

He knew the other sergeant was a good soldier. He had no doubt that he could function in combat; the other sergeant was a veteran of the first world conflict. According to rumors that had been floating around while Troy was under his command, the other sergeant had been decorated for his actions during that war. Troy had no reason to doubt the truth of the stories. But that didn't explain why a veteran drill instructor had been assigned to a front line combat unit. With the war far from over it would have made more sense to keep the experienced drill instructors to train the new recruits. The longer he thought about the less sense it made. Troy decided that he would talk to Captain Boggs and see if he could find out more about the situation.

"Sarge, there's a good place just ahead where we can hide and cool the engines."

Troy brought his attention back to the mission. "Okay, sounds like a good idea."

With Troy's permission Hitch pulled his jeep up next to a stand of scrub trees where they could rest in the shade and cool the jeep engine. As Tully rolled up and parked next to the first jeep Troy climbed out of his vehicle.

"Goddard, take a rifle and go high. Keep your eyes open for dust or planes."

Goddard nodded and reached for a rifle.

"How long have you been on the desert?"

The sergeant picked up the weapon and turned to Tully. "I got here about a week ago. Why?"

"Take a canteen with you." Tully suggested. "You're still getting used to the heat and it's pretty easy to get dehydrated out here."

Troy looked over at Goddard. "Make sure you drink plenty of water, I don't need you dehydrated." He paused a moment before continuing. "You've probably seen Arabs since you've been here. Just remember, they aren't all friendly. We don't trust any of them unless we know them real well."

"Got it Sergeant." Goddard growled.

Troy frowned as the other sergeant climbed the rise. Tully and Hitch were working on their jeeps and trying to pretend that they hadn't heard the exchange between their two sergeants. Troy shook his head again, he wouldn't have taken that tone of disrespect from either of the privates, why had he allowed Goddard to get away with it?

Troy dug out the maps and made sure that they were still on the correct course. It wasn't that he didn't trust his drivers; he just liked to make sure. He checked all the routes that the Germans were known to use so he could increase the threat levels in those areas. He knew that Tully and Hitch would be alert but he didn't know if Sergeant Goddard would know what to look for on the desert floor. Desert warfare was nothing like fighting in the more densely populated areas of Europe where Goddard had cut his teeth on combat. Troy made a mental note to have Tully keep an eye on Goddard and help him adjust.

"Tully!"

"Yeah Sarge?"

"Got a minute?"

Tully ambled over to where Troy stood next to the spread out maps.

"What do you need Sarge?"

Troy glanced up at Goddard to see the older man watching them.

"Show me where we are right now."

Tully leaned over the map and Goddard went back to watching the desert.

"How's it going Tully?" Troy asked in a low voice.

Tully put a finger on the map to indicate their present location. "We're right about here Sarge and things are quiet. Sergeant Goddard isn't much of a talker if you know what I mean."

"You mean unless he's being critical of something?"

"Yeah."

"Has he given you a hard time about anything?"

"No, not really. He did ask me where I learned to fix jeeps." Tully grinned. "I guess I passed because he didn't say anything else after I told him."

Troy smiled at the former moonshine runner. "Well I guess it's hard to argue with success."

"Is Hitch okay?"

Troy looked over at his driver and nodded. "He's going to try to get along with Goddard for my sake."

"Goddard had no right to jump all over him like that." Tully defended his buddy.

"I explained to Hitch that Sergeant Goddard is pretty set in his ways. We're going to have to make some allowances for him. He's a good soldier, just used to doing things his way."

"Sort of like us." Tully drawled.

Troy laughed. "Yeah, like us."

"I get it Sarge, he's old school." Tully hesitated. "He must be close to retirement, what's he doing out here?"

Troy shrugged. "Maybe that's it, he's getting close to retirement and he wanted one last chance to feel useful."

"Training troops isn't useful?"

"He always said he was a combat soldier at heart, that training troops felt sort of like being put out to pasture."

Tully grinned at the statement. "The desert sure ain't no pasture, that's for sure."

"And it's no place to look for glory either." Troy added. "The last thing we need is someone looking to earn a few more medals."

Tully glanced up at Goddard. "Do you think that's what he wants?"

Troy shook his head. "I don't know Tully. I wish I did but I just don't know what it is he wants."

"I hope you figure it out before he gets someone killed."

"That won't happen." Troy argued. "Sergeant Goddard is a professional soldier. He wouldn't risk any lives for glory."

"I hope not Sarge; I'm kind of fond of all the lives at stake here."

"Just do me a favor and try to get along with him." Troy requested. "And maybe keep an eye on him at the same time; he's new to the desert."

"I'll do what I can Sarge but a lot of it will be up to him."

"Do your best, I know it won't be easy."

Tully nodded with one more glance at the sergeant under discussion.

"Is your jeep ready?"

Tully looked at Troy and nodded. "The engine could cool a little bit longer but other than that she's ready to roll."

"Catch a quick nap then, you and Hitch both. I'll help Goddard keep watch."

Tully nodded and went to tell Hitch to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sergeant Goddard**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"Checking up on me?"

Troy ignored Goddard's question as he climbed the rise to help keep watch.

"I don't need you to babysit me Troy!"

"Can it Goddard!" Troy growled. "I'm not babysitting you; I'm helping keep watch until the engines cool. Tully and Hitch have to drive so I told them to catch a quick nap."

"They're young; they shouldn't need to sleep every time we stop." Goddard complained.

"They don't." Troy growled. "They were up early working on an oil leak on one of the jeeps so we would be ready to go when the Captain called us. I don't baby them but I do try to see that they are rested just in case we need their quick reflexes in battle. You always told me to make sure I took care of those under me because you never know when you might need to ask a little extra of them."

Goddard opened his mouth to argue but then paused and studied Troy. "Maybe you were listening after all." He finally decided.

"Yeah, I was." Troy answered. "And I heard the part about disrespecting a sergeant in front of his men too. Don't do it again Sergeant! I won't take it from them and I won't take it from you again either."

Goddard smiled at the reprimand. "Good for you Sergeant. I was wondering if you were going to let that fly."

"Now you know." Troy growled a little less angrily. "I expect my men to follow my orders, but if they have questions, ask. I don't mind answering questions if it avoids any misunderstandings later."

"Got it Sarge." Goddard answered respectfully.

"Once the jeep engines cool we'll be on our way. We have another two hours of driving to get to the area we have to search. The sectors headquarters wants us to check are large and relatively flat compared to these hills. We'll be exposed so we'll have to keep our eyes on the sky too, the Germans might have fighters escorting any convoys."

Goddard kept his eyes on the desert as he listened to what Troy was telling him.

"If we run into trouble and can't outrun it you will have to man the 50."

"Captain Boggs said that that would be my job." Goddard answered.

"Listen to Tully; he's had more experience at this than you have. He's better acquainted with our style of attack. He'll give you the word and you'll have to climb behind the 50 on the move. Lower the barrel and Tully will pull the dust cover. Clear the chamber and wait for Tully to get you into a good position to fire. We only have the ammunition we can carry. We're alone out here and can't count on any back-up other than each other. Tully will do his best to keep you out of trouble."

"What about you?"

"Hitch knows what he's doing; he'll take care of me. We'll stay out of your way as much as possible so all you have to do is fire at the enemy."

"Sounds simple."

Troy chuckled. "It is really, but it gets pretty intense too. If you get hit give Tully a yell and he'll get you out of there."

"And leave you alone?"

"Hitch and Tully keep track of each other." Troy explained. "Tully will signal Hitch and Hitch will break off the attack and follow you."

"You've done this before."

"Plenty of times." Troy confirmed. "Trust your driver Sergeant; he'll take care of you."

The two men fell silent and enjoyed the peaceful companionship. Goddard didn't ask any more questions and Troy left him alone to digest what he had been told. After an hour Troy glanced at his watch and nodded to Goddard. "Time to go. The jeeps ought to be cool by now." The two sergeants walked shoulder to shoulder down to the jeeps. "Hitch! Tully!"

Goddard was sitting in the jeep as both privates jumped up and headed for their respective vehicles. He noticed that both privates seemed awake and alert despite just having awakened from their naps. He settled back in his seat to observe the two young men in action.

The sun was hot and beat down on the Allied soldiers as they traveled across the desert. Goddard found himself dozing off despite his best efforts to stay awake. The wisdom of Troy's decision to let the drivers take a nap became abundantly clear as the day wore on.

"You'd better drink some water." Tully suggested as the sergeant jerked awake again. "The heat and dehydration dulls your senses. Water helps on both counts." The private didn't look over as he offered the advice but out of the corner of his eye he saw the sergeant reach for the canteen.

"Have you been out here long?" Goddard asked as he recapped the canteen.

"Went to commando school straight out of boot camp." Tully explained. Wasn't out of there long before they sent me here. Been here ever since." He rolled the matchstick in his mouth and waited for the next question.

"Do you ever get used to the heat?"

Tully smiled. "Not really, you just learn the best ways to deal with it."

"That's what I figured." The sergeant grumbled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "One of the things I conveniently forgot about war, the terrible living conditions."

"Did you bring a heavy coat?"

"Yes I did." The sergeant answered. "Captain Boggs said we would be camping out here and I would need it. I almost laughed in the face of the supply sergeant when he issued them but then I experienced the nights for myself. I'm glad I didn't refuse it."

"Big change from the daytime." Tully agreed.

"Why would God make such an inhospitable place?" Goddard wondered aloud.

The question wasn't directed at Tully but he answered anyway. "Doc says it's so that we appreciated the rest of the world more. You also learn to appreciate the beauty of the desert when you get the brief moments to see it."

"Like what?" Goddard huffed.

"The flowers that grow overnight and only bloom for one day. The sunrises and sunsets are really beautiful. What about the green of an oasis after miles and miles of sand?"

"This Doc must know a lot about the desert."

"He does." Tully agreed. "He grew up here working with his father. He can tell you things you won't find in any book. Doc can feel the changes in the air and almost predict a storm. He can't say exactly when it will hit or how bad it will be, but he can give you a good guess."

"He teach you any of that?"

"He tries." Tully responded. "We're learning but it's mostly experience that makes it possible and you can't teach that, you have to live it."

Goddard nodded and looked at Tully with new respect. "What about Troy?"

"What about him?"

"Did he teach you anything?"

Tully grinned. "Sarge is always teaching us something new. That guy is full of more surprises than a Christmas morning. Every time we think we have him figured out he manages to surprise us again. Sarge is the best."

"A good sergeant not only demands respect, he earns it."

"Sarge did." Tully assured him. "On both counts." He added with a sideways glance at Goddard.

"Yeah, about that, I was out of line and Troy called me out on it."

Tully smiled. "Sarge doesn't hold a grudge as long as you learn from your mistakes."

"Noted." The sergeant grunted. "No more sassing the sergeant."

"Not unless you want to ride the blister end of a shovel digging latrines for the entire base for the next month." Tully grinned.

"In this heat, no thanks." Goddard answered. "Troy said you would tell me when to climb back there and man the 50. I just hope I don't break my neck trying to get back there."

"I'll slow down to make it easy on you." Tully promised. "Wouldn't want to lose you the first day out."

Goddard chuckled. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Just relax and enjoy the ride." Tully suggested. "Unless a plane spots us we will get plenty of warning out here. this part of the desert is fairly flat."

"Relax. In this jeep?" Goddard exclaimed. "Relax he says." He continued to mumble to himself as Tully drove.

The next hour was uneventful and the two jeeps made good time. They were almost to their destination and Goddard had finally started to relax.

"Hold on!" Tully yelled. "Man the 50!"

Goddard didn't hesitate; he clawed at the back of the seat for support and climbed into the rear of the jeep. Remembering Troy's instructions, he lowered the muzzle of the 50 so Tully could remove the dust cover. Tully didn't even look, he pulled it off by feel.

The other jeep was racing ahead and Tully pulled alongside. Goddard was about to yell at him to separate to make a smaller target when Troy suddenly yelled 'now!' Both jeeps swerved, each going in a different direction. Goddard had to grab the 50 for support as the jeep nearly pulled out from under him. He heard the plane coming in, it's machine guns aimed at the double target. As the jeeps swerved the line of bullets tore up the sand where they would have been if they hadn't separated. Goddard heard Troy open fire with his 50 as the pilot fought to pull up. He could hear the tearing sounds as Troy's bullets ripped holes in the thin material of the plane's body. There was a loud pop and smoke started to trail from the plane's right wing. The pilot fought for control, climbing for altitude to maneuver. It didn't help, the plane exploded into a ball of flames before he could eject. The wreckage fell to the desert floor half a mile ahead of the speeding jeeps. Troy scanned the sky before giving the signal for the jeeps to stop.

As the two vehicles rolled to a standstill Troy checked his men for injuries. Everyone seemed to be fine so he turned his attention to their vehicles.

"Are the jeeps okay?"

"Fine Sarge." Tully called.

"Sergeant Goddard."

"I'm fine." Goddard answered. "That was not how I expected that little drama to end."

"We're lucky Hitch spotted the glint." Troy explained. "They're hard to spot when they come out of the sun like that."

"Should we expect more?"

Troy shrugged. "He probably reported spotting us before he attacked. It all depends on how many planes they are willing to risk. They may decide to send a column to try to find us."

"Sarge!" Hitch called. When he had Troy's attention he pointed to a column of dust rising in the distance.

"That tears it!" Troy growled. "They'll follow the smoke right to the plane and follow our tracks from there."

"If we make good enough time we can get ahead and drop the rakes." Tully suggested.

"The rakes will slow us down and let them catch up."

"So we have to drive fast enough to get way ahead."

"That will leave a dust trail they can follow."

"Only until we drop the rakes." Tully argued. "We'll slow down so the dust doesn't rise too high and we'll erase our trail, unless you have a better idea."

"They're still a few miles away Sarge." Hitch added. "We can beat them in these jeeps."

"Okay." Troy decided. "Turn east and head for those dunes. We'll swing back on our track once we lose them. It's going to put us behind schedule but it can't be helped."

"Maybe we can make up some of the time toward dusk when our dust trail will be harder to see." Hitch suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Troy answered. "We'll see. Let's hit it; they're getting closer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sergeant Goddard**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 4

"So now what?"

"Now we camp for the night and start our search first thing in the morning." Troy answered. They had lost the Germans following them and continued on their way. As Hitch had suggested they had picked up speed as the sun set and the dust trail they stirred up was harder to spot. They had reached the camp Troy had chosen just after dark.

"I was told that driving in the desert was tricky business." Goddard remarked as Troy dug out the maps.

"It can be." Troy agreed. "It's pretty easy to get turned around with the landscape changing all of the time. You can't count on landmarks. The hill you passed this morning may have moved and be ten miles away by the end of the day. The shifting sands not only change the scenery but they make it easy to get a vehicle stuck too."

"It didn't seem to bother either of your drivers."

Troy looked up at the other sergeant. "I told you, they're good soldiers. They both have plenty of experience and they are good at what they do. More often than not it's their talents with the jeeps that keep us alive. We depend on those wheels for our very existence. You can't outrun anything on foot out here and if you try you either get caught or the desert gets you. It doesn't matter how much experience you have, if you get yourself stranded there is a good chance you're going to die."

"Ever lose anyone out here?"

"To the desert you mean?"

"That and to the Germans." Goddard clarified.

"Not to the desert." Troy responded. "We've come close a few times but we've always managed to track them down in time." Troy got a far off look in his eyes.

"And to the Germans?"

"Yeah, some." Troy acknowledged. "Moffitt replaced the last regular guy I lost. A lucky shot killed him as we were breaking off an attack. Another fifty yards and we would have been free and clear. I haven't lost any of my regular guys since then. Every now and then the powers-that-be decide that I need an eight man squad. That doesn't work out too well out here with only two jeeps. With four men to a jeep they overheat easily and we end up doing a lot of walking. Unfortunately for the new guys, luck hasn't been on their side either. Captain Boggs tries to discourage anyone who tries to make changes. He says that they should leave us alone as long as we are making this work. We get a replacement every now and then if one of my guys gets hurt or temporarily reassigned."

"How do they fare?"

Troy smiled. "Don't worry; we usually manage to return them in good condition."

"Good to know." Goddard laughed but there was something in the tone that caused Troy to take another look at the older sergeant.

"Here's your supper Sarge." Tully interrupted the conversation with two plates loaded with food.

"Thanks Tully." Troy smiled as he took the plate. "You don't happen to cook do you Goddard?"

"I'm an Army bachelor." Goddard laughed. "I'm used to eating old boot leather with the sole still attached."

"That's good." Tully chuckled. "Then he won't mind eating Hitch's cooking."

Goddard nearly choked on his first bite of food at the remark. Watching Tully walk away Goddard looked at his plate. "Is it that bad?"

"Tully cooked this." Troy laughed. "Eat up, Hitch cooks breakfast."

Goddard looked up to watch the blonde walking the perimeter of the camp. Looking thoughtfully at his plate, he began to eat.

"Tully has next watch, then me, then you." Troy told the other sergeant. "You'd better turn in, I'll wake you when it's time. Tully will clean up from supper and police the camp. Anything you are not actually using at the time gets stored in the jeeps in case we have to leave in a hurry. If you smoke make sure you do it in the shelter of the camp and make sure you hide the glow. A cigarette can be seen for quite a distance out here. Stay close to the jeeps so we know where you are in case we are attacked. We run if we can and fight when we have no other choice. It's too dangerous fighting unknown assailants in the dark if we can avoid it. Hitch will deliver your breakfast and clean up the camp before you are relieved."

"Right Sarge." Goddard answered, repeating the privates' usual answer.

Troy turned in until it was time for his tour of guard duty. He woke Goddard when it was time for the other sergeant to take over.

Hitch cooked breakfast and gave Troy and Tully their meals before taking a plate to Sergeant Goddard.

"Breakfast Sergeant." He called as he announced his presence.

"I'm not really hungry." Goddard answered as he stared at the plate. To his surprise Hitchcock smiled.

"Sarge and Tully warned you about my cooking." He guessed.

"They may have." Goddard answered warily.

Hitch chuckled. "It's really not that bad." He assured the older man. "Tully says I have a tendency to overcook it but it's not burnt. You might want to at least try it; lunch is going to be cold rations."

Goddard reached hesitantly for the plate. "It doesn't look all that bad." He admitted.

Hitch laughed again. "It would serve them right if I didn't share any of my cooking with them."

"From what they said I don't think they'd mind all that much." Goddard guessed.

"Let them go hungry once and they'd change their tune." Hitch predicted. "Eat it or throw it out Sergeant." Hitch finished. "I'll be back for the plate in a little bit." He started to leave but turned back. "If you throw it out make sure you bury it so no one finds any evidence that we were here." He didn't wait for an answer as he turned and returned to the camp.

Goddard held the plate until his stomach rumbled. "Old shoe leather with the soles still attached." He reminded himself. With a sigh he took his first bite.

Hitch returned a short time later and took the empty plate. The blonde didn't ask if he had eaten the food or buried it, he just took the plate, washed it, and stowed it with the rest of their gear. As soon as the camp was policed Troy called for everyone to gather around the jeeps. He gave them a quick briefing on what he wanted to accomplish before noon and they were on their way.

Goddard noticed that both drivers kept their vehicles close to the base of the hills they passed. Troy called plenty of halts so that he could climb a rise and look around. Because of the frequent stops they didn't need to make any special effort to cool the engines. Both privates checked their gas tanks and radiators at regular intervals and topped them off as needed. As Hitch had predicted the noon meal was eaten cold while they stood next to the jeeps. The garbage was buried and they resumed their recon with very little fanfare.

"How are you holding up Sergeant?" Troy asked after climbing yet another hill and seeing nothing.

"Fine. Is it always this boring?"

Troy flashed Goddard a brilliant white smile. "Be careful what you wish for Sergeant."

"Dust Sarge!" Tully called.

Troy glanced back at Goddard. "See what I mean?" He headed for his jeep and slid into the passenger seat. "Let's go check it out."

The dust was from a German convoy making its way across the desert floor.

Goddard lay next to Troy and watched it through his binoculars. "Are we going to go after it?"

"No, our orders are to observe and report back to headquarters." Troy reminded him. "If we go after it we might as well announce our presence here. Today we just watch."

They spent the rest of the day counting convoys and patrols. Toward the end of the day they found a small German camp that Troy put in his report too. After he had finished making notes on location, armament, troop figures, and activity Troy ordered his drivers to take them out of the area. They camped for the night and returned to their base the next day.

Hitch and Tully dropped the sergeants off at headquarters and drove off.

"Where are they going?"

Troy turned to watch the jeeps leave. "They're taking the jeeps to the motor pool. They'll go over them completely to make sure everything is working okay before they restock them for our next trip out. We'll meet them at the mess hall after we're done here."

Goddard watched the jeeps disappear around the corner before he turned to follow Troy.

"What if we have to go right back out?"

"By the time we give our report and get another briefing the jeeps will be ready unless they find something serious wrong with them." Troy explained. "Then it might take a little longer but Hitch and Tully will fix it quicker than having the motor pool do it."

They arrived at the captain's office and Troy asked to see the captain. A few minutes later they were ushered into the captain's office.

"What did you find Troy?"

"Headquarters was right." Troy answered as he pulled his notes from his pocket. "The Germans are pretty active in that area." He opened the notebook and began to recite all of the information they had gathered.

"Good work Sergeants, any problems?" He looked pointedly at Goddard.

"No sir." Troy responded. "We managed to avoid contact after we were attacked by the plane. I don't think we were spotted at all while we did our surveillance." Troy deliberately misinterpreted what the captain was asking. "Sergeant Goddard didn't see much action this time out Captain."

"All right Sergeant, I'll take this report to headquarters and see how they want to handle this. Take the next couple of days off. I'll call you when I need you."

"Yes sir." Both sergeants answered. They saluted and left the office.

"We'll meet Tully and Hitch at the mess hall." Troy explained as they walked across the base.

"If you don't mind Troy, I think I'll take a raincheck. I have a few letters to write and some things I need to do."

"All right." Troy responded warily. "I'll see you back in our quarters later tonight."

"I didn't take Sergeant Moffitt's quarters, those are his and he's coming back. I took a room with some of the sergeants I met on the ship over here. I'll see you tomorrow sometime." Goddard excused himself and took a different route when Troy turned toward the mess hall.

Troy watched him go with a frown on his face. He had hoped that the four of them had formed a bond, if only a small one, that would be strengthened by spending time together. Disappointed, he turned and headed for the mess hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sergeant Goddard**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

"I tried to get along with him Sarge." Hitch was trying to tell Troy that he hadn't done anything to alienate the other sergeant.

"Did something happen when you took him his breakfast?"

"He ate it."

"He didn't say anything?"

"Only the first morning." Hitch answered. "He sort of implied that you guys warned him not to eat my cooking."

"Maybe we did and maybe we didn't." Tully grinned.

"That's all he said? You didn't get into any arguments?" Troy ignored Tully.

"No Sarge." Hitch answered. "We barely talked."

"What about you Tully?" Troy turned to his other driver.

Tully shrugged. "He asked a few questions and I answered him. Most of the time we just rode in silence. Like I said before, he's not real talkative."

"Maybe he just likes spending his time with other sergeants Sarge. Maybe he doesn't want to spend his time with privates." Hitch suggested.

"He's on our team." Troy growled. "Maybe he should act like it."

"It's not like he plans to stay with us Sarge." Tully reasoned.

"No, Doc is coming back." Hitch added.

"But until then he's a part of this team." Troy argued. "How can we work together if we can't spend any time together? He has to get to know you so he knows what to expect from you."

Tully shrugged. "We can't force him to like us Sarge. He didn't say anything but maybe he's not comfortable with the way we do things."

"It's his loss then." Troy growled. "Moffitt should be back in four days."

"Were you friends when he was your drill instructor?" Hitch asked.

"No, not really. Like I said, he was tough. Nothing I ever did was right. It wasn't until after I was out and headed to my next post that he told me he was proud of me. He claimed that he only pushed me because he wanted me to be my best. He said he expected great things from me." Troy thought back to that time in his past. "I guess I felt sort of special once he explained it to me, but at the time, I came real close to hating him."

"I guess drill instructors are supposed to be rough on you." Tully drawled. "I know mine was hard on me too."

"Maybe he expected great things from you too." Hitch suggested. "I think they both should be proud."

"What about you?" Tully asked.

"Everybody expected me to be some spoiled rich kid and they treated me like one." Hitch answered. "Even my folks doubted that I could cut it in the Army. I tried extra hard just to prove them wrong. Everyone was surprised when I was invited to commando training."

"So I guess you proved yourself huh?"

"No." Hitch shook his head. "A lot of people thought my Dad bought my way through."

"They ought to come out here and see you in action then." Tully declared. "They'd have to believe it then."

"I don't care." Hitch answered. "I've decided that I don't care what they think. They aren't the ones I want to impress."

"Don't try to impress anyone." Troy advised. "Just be yourself and do your best."

"I'm trying Sarge."

"I'm not complaining." The sergeant responded. "You've earned your spot on this team and that's good enough for me."

"Thanks Sarge."

"So we're not going to let Sergeant Goddard ruin our time off?" Tully wondered.

"Not today." Troy agreed. "There's a baseball game scheduled for after supper, we can go watch the others play."

The three of them enjoyed the game after supper even though their chosen team lost by a landslide. There were no hard feelings and everyone, players and spectators alike, had a good time.

The next day both privates tinkered with their jeeps while Troy caught up on his paperwork. They ate supper together but Sergeant Goddard had other plans.

On the third day Captain Boggs sent for Troy and Sergeant Goddard.

Troy was the first to arrive.

"All right Troy, we're alone, tell me how Sergeant Goddard is working out."

"He's doing okay Captain." Troy began. "He doesn't seem to want to mingle with us off duty but he follows orders and hasn't created any problems."

"But he's not really fitting in either." The Captain guessed.

"He doesn't believe in getting too friendly with the men under him." Troy explained. "He says it could affect how you make command decisions in the heat of battle. He says a sergeant should have the respect of his men, not their friendship."

"And you don't agree?"

"A sergeant needs respect." Troy agreed. "But to really know your men you need to get a little closer than that."

"And he thinks that you're too close?"

Troy shrugged. "He hasn't come right out and said it but that's the impression I got."

The officer nodded his agreement with the assessment. "Sergeant Goddard is old school. Things have changed in the last twenty-five years."

"That's what I tried to tell him but like you said, he's old school, and set in his ways."

"Is he going to be a problem on this mission?"

"No." Troy shook his head. "I think we came to an understanding, he'll do it our way. He may not like it, but he'll do it."

There was a knock on the door and the captain's aide announced the arrival of Sergeant Goddard.

"Come in Sergeant." Captain Boggs called. "I was just telling Troy that headquarters has decided what they want done with the information you brought in."

"And what would that be Sir?"

"I'm sending you out to destroy that base and hit as many of the convoys as you can before things get too hot."

Goddard smiled. "Excellent Captain, I was hoping you'd say that."

"Don't get cocky Goddard." The captain warned. "The desert is going to get pretty darn hot for you once the Germans realize what you are up to."

"I'm not worried." The sergeant answered. "Troy and his boys will be with me."

Troy frowned at the response but it was the captain who spoke. "Don't go out there with the attitude that you're invincible, you're not! And don't get Troy or either of those privates killed by doing something stupid! You listen to Troy and do exactly what he tells you."

Goddard looked from the Captain to Troy and back. "I got it Captain. Troy is in charge. He calls the shots. I'm not looking to be a hero."

"I hope not." Captain Boggs replied. "Don't make me regret letting you join this team."

"So we take out the base and we can hit as many of the convoys as we like?" Troy asked.

"That's my understanding." The Captain replied.

"Do we have a specific time frame?"

"As soon as possible." The Captain explained with a wry smile. "They drag their feet making the decision and then want it done yesterday. Take out the base first. That is your primary target. The convoys are secondary and you can set your own schedule for them. I would like to see you back here within the week, no longer. I may have another job for you by then."

"I'll collect Hitch and Tully and we can be on our way within the hour."

"Be careful Troy, once you hit that base the Germans will be gunning for you." The Captain warned.

"They'll have to find us Sir and we'll be pretty mobile."

"They have planes." The Captain reminded them.

"And we'll be watching for them." Troy responded. "We'll use caution Captain but we'll have to take some chances if we want to do any damage."

"Just don't take too many chances. Remember, the base is the main target. Headquarters doesn't want them to get too established in that area."

"Yes sir." Troy acknowledged. "We may need to requisition some extra explosives and ammo for the 50's."

"I'll authorize the ammo and you can have Private Hitchcock bring me a list of the explosives he wants."

Troy nodded. "We'll get right on it Sir."

"You do that Sergeant, now get out of here, I have work to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sergeant Goddard**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 6

"There it is."

Troy and Goddard were lying on a dune looking down on the base the Germans were trying to establish.

"How are we going to do this Troy?"

"Hitch is making us some special charges that will throw shrapnel out for fifty feet. All we have to do is get close to their fuel and ammo and it's all going to blow. Tully and Hitch are going to set charges on the armored vehicles and the trucks. Once those charges detonate there won't be any base left to worry about."

"Are you sure they can do that without your supervision?"

"They'll do their job." Troy growled defensively. "Can you handle your part?"

"I guess we'll find out won't we?" Goddard grinned.

"I guess we will." Troy responded. "Let's go. We need to get ready. Once it gets dark we'll go in."

Hitch finished making the charges and passed them out equally among the four of them.

"How do they work?" Troy asked as he looked at the strange bundles.

"The same as the normal charges." The private answered. "You set the timers just like the others, the difference is, you need to be far away when these let go. These charges will hit anything within fifty feet in any direction; you can't get behind them and avoid the shrapnel."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Troy nodded thoughtfully. "We'll set the timers for thirty minutes and be long gone before they detonate."

"We're all ready then." Hitch told him.

"Then let's start moving in closer, I want to get in and out so we can get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow we start to hit the convoys. It's going to be completely dark soon and we can enter the base in pairs and set the charges.

Tully and Hitch shouldered their bags of charges and waited for Troy to lead the way. At the edge of the wadi outside of the base the two teams split up, each headed for their intended targets. Both privates checked their watches before vanishing into the darkness.

"Let's go." Troy whispered. With Troy leading the way the two sergeants made their way to the area Troy had identified as the ammo tent. The fuel was stored in a second location and they would have to work their way around some tents to get to that. Troy went for the easier target first.

They slipped into the ammo tent undetected after waiting a few minutes for the guard to get distracted. Once inside Troy felt his way through the maze of crates to the center of the tent. There were boxes of ammunition piled as high as the roof in some places while crates of grenades were stacked closer to the edge of the canvas. Troy bumped into a crate marked as 88 shells for the armored vehicles. Shielding a penlight, Troy tried to identify the different markings on the boxes. Finding what he wanted, he turned the light out and motioned for Goddard to begin. "Set your first charge here. Make sure you hide it well enough that it won't be discovered by a casual inspection."

Goddard nodded silently and got to work. He was finished by the time Troy returned. Troy led the way to the exit and paused to locate the guard. He ducked back quickly when an officer came into view. The two sergeants were forced to seek shelter as the flap was thrown open and the officer stepped into the tent. He turned and barked an order that brought two German soldiers running. At his command they picked up one of the boxes stacked near the door. They grunted under the weight and carried the heavy box out of the tent. A truck pulled up outside and the sergeants could hear the groans as the soldiers slid their burden into the rear of the vehicle. The tailgate slammed shut and the engine whined in protest as the truck drove away. As soon as it was quiet again they slipped out of the tent.

The fuel barrels were the next target and Troy headed directly for them. They were forced to make a few small detours as patrols crossed their path or idle soldiers blocked their way. Troy checked each tiny open area carefully before crossing, checking often to make sure that Sergeant Goddard was still behind him. The older sergeant was breathing heavily but keeping pace with Troy.

When they reached the fuel barrels there was a squad of soldiers loading barrels into a truck. Troy motioned for Goddard to stay put while he slipped into the shadows next to the truck. Dropping to his knees he slid beneath it and waited for an outcry. When none came he pulled one of the charges from his bag and attached it to the underside of the heavily loaded vehicle. With one last check to make sure it was secure, he slid out from under the truck and retreated into the shadows to where Goddard waited. The German soldiers, struggling with the heavy, cumbersome barrels, never noticed a thing. The lights they were using to see blinded them to the movement in the shadows so close to where they worked.

Together again, the two sergeants watched the workers finish loading the truck and lash the barrels in place so they wouldn't shift. The tailgate was fastened and the tarp was secured. The light was extinguished and the workers wandered away as the truck drove off.

Goddard started to move toward the tent but Troy stopped him. They waited a little longer to make sure that everyone was gone. The officer from the ammunition tent arrived and did a new count of the fuel barrels before signing off on the shipment and walking away. As the last of the Germans left Troy and Goddard slipped inside.

Troy grinned at the rows of barrels in front of them. He tipped a few to make sure that they were full. Satisfied, he began to hunt for a good spot to hide the charges.

"Troy!" Goddard hissed from where he stood by the door. He moved quickly deeper into the tent drawing Troy with him. There was a rush of footsteps outside and the German officer pushed his way through the door.

The two sergeants watched from concealment as the officer walked back and forth in front of the barrels. Finally, after several minutes, he leaned down and picked something up off of the ground. Snarling at the soldier who had followed him in, the officer left the tent. The soldier took one final look around before leaving too.

Goddard wiped his brow and gave Troy a shaky smile.

Troy finished planting his charges and made a final check to be sure they were well hidden. With a jerk of his head he led the way out of the tent and back the way they had come. They detoured around the ammunition tent and headed for the point where they had entered the base. As they retreated into the shadows outside of the base Troy paused to check his watch. "We have to hurry or we're going to still be here when those charges detonate." Troy warned.

"Let's hope your privates aren't late." Goddard answered.

"We're late." Troy growled. "We should have been out of there ten minutes ago. Let's move!"

Tully and Hitch stepped out of the darkness as they neared the jeeps.

"We were starting to worry Sarge!" Hitch whispered. "What happened?"

"They were loading a truck and we had to wait for them to get done." Troy answered in a normal voice.

"We need to get moving." The private warned.

"There's nothing keeping us here." Troy answered as he rushed past the two younger 'rats' and headed for the jeep.

The engines purred to life and the jeeps rolled quietly away from the German base as Troy checked his watch. "Step on it!" He called to both drivers. "I want to be clear before that base blows."

The hair on the back of their necks rose as the detonations threatened to deafen them. Shrapnel rained down around the two small vehicles as they raced away into the night. The multiple explosions lit up the desert all around them making it almost as bright as day for just a moment. The ground shook and both drivers stomped on their gas pedals to get clear of the light.

Troy kept them moving until they were well clear of the destruction they had perpetrated. It wasn't until they were miles away that he began to look for shelter for the night. He finally found a wadi where they could hide the jeeps and defend if the need arose.

"Hitch, take the watch!"

"Uh, Sarge."

Troy spun at the quiver in his driver's voice. "Are you hit?"

"I caught a little shrapnel." Hitch answered.

"Tully!" Troy yelled as he reached for the wounded man.

"I got it Sarge." Tully answered as he hurried over with the medical kit. "There's a flashlight under the seat." He nodded toward Troy's jeep.

Troy dug the flashlight out and held it for Tully to see. Tully ripped a larger hole in Hitch's shirt and examined the piece of shrapnel that stuck out of the other private's forearm. He lifted the arm to examine it from another angle. "It doesn't look too bad Sarge. I think I can get it out."

"I'll get the alcohol." Troy offered. He handed the flashlight to Goddard. "Here, hold this for Tully."

Goddard watched as Tully carefully wiggled the sharp piece of metal. "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah." Hitch grimaced. "But it doesn't feel like it's too deep."

"It's not bleeding too badly; I don't think it hit any major blood vessels." He took another look at the injury. "Okay, I'm going to take it out."

Hitch nodded and clenched his jaw against the pain.

With a quick tug Tully pulled the jagged piece of metal free. Blood welled from the puncture wound but Tully covered it with some gauze and applied pressure. By the time Troy returned with the alcohol they had the bleeding under control.

"Easy with the alcohol Tully." Hitch pleaded as Tully uncapped the bottle.

Tully grinned and raised the bottle. He chuckled as Hitch groaned in anticipation. Using the alcohol sparingly, he disinfected the wound and wrapped it with a bandage.

Hitch sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks Tully, it feels better already."

"I'm going to give you an antibiotic anyway, just to be safe." Tully explained.

Hitch nodded wordlessly.

"Goddard, take the watch until Hitch gets that shot." Troy ordered.

A few minutes later Hitch arrived to relieve him. Goddard watched as the young private climbed the knoll to take his place. "I've got this, you can rest."

"I'm fine Sergeant." Hitch assured him. "Sarge wants to see you down by the jeep."

"I can take over after I talk to Troy."

"No." Hitch shook his head. "I think he wants to find a better camp, this one is too exposed. By morning the krauts are going to have planes out looking for us. This one doesn't have as much cover as he thought it did."

"We can't drive around in the desert in the dark." Goddard argued.

"We can't stay here." Hitch countered.

Troy did want to go on and he explained his reasoning to Sergeant Goddard. "The krauts will send planes out to locate us tomorrow. I want to be well hidden while the night winds are still blowing to erase our tracks. I don't want them to find any trace of us, no matter how small, to report to the ground forces. We'll find a hole and crawl in. Once the tracks are erased they won't find us unless they stumble on us by accident. The camo nets will hide us from the air but we'll have to stay on guard for ground troops."

"What if they do find us?"

"Then we'll run. We only fight if we don't have a choice. Any time we stop to fight they will call in more troops to try to surround us. I don't want to get into a fight with one patrol while another one sneaks up on us. We'll pick our battles and try to make them count. Why fight with a patrol when we can hit a convoy?"

"You're the boss."

"Tully knows where I want to hold up. Keep your eyes and ears open; we're being hunted now; let's not make it easy for them." Goddard nodded as Troy yelled for Hitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sergeant Goddard**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 7

"How's the arm?"

Hitch opened his eyes to see Sergeant Goddard standing over him. "Okay."

"That was some fireworks display last night."

"I warned Sarge that it would be big."

"Yeah, he told me. I guess I just wasn't expecting it to be that big." Goddard nodded.

"We should have been further away." The private responded. "Maybe I should have told Sarge to set the timers for forty-five minutes instead of thirty."

"No, it was our fault." The sergeant acknowledged. "We got delayed and made it back to the jeeps late."

"Thirty minutes wasn't a lot of time."

"An hour isn't a lot of time if you get delayed long enough." Goddard argued. "It is what it is. Troy made the final decision, not you."

"Sarge trusted me to make the recommendation."

"And you gave him your opinion, a good one from what I saw. Sometimes you just can't predict these things."

"Sarge counts on us."

Goddard stared off into the distance before commenting. "A good sergeant listens to his men, but the final decision, and responsibility, is his."

"Sarge is a good sergeant; the best."

"He's a good man." Goddard acknowledged. "I always had high hopes for him."

"We're happy with the way he turned out." Hitch stated. "Headquarters is happy."

"Yeah, I can see that." The sergeant nodded. He turned and walked away leaving Hitch wondering what had just happened.

"Strange old coot isn't he?"

Hitch twisted at the question to see Tully standing in front of the jeeps watching the sergeant walk away.

"I don't know." Hitch answered. "I can't figure him out. One minute he seems friendly and the next he's cold and aloof."

"Sarge says he doesn't believe a sergeant should get close to his men. Maybe he's afraid of getting too friendly."

"Maybe he's one of those guys who think we're all expendable."

"We are." Tully drawled.

"You know what I meant." Hitch looked irritated. "He might be one of those sergeants who sends his men out without a chance of making a difference. You know, follow orders and ignore the facts."

"I don't think so." Tully drawled. "I don't get that impression from him. It seems to me that he's trying to understand how Troy makes this work but he's having a hard time grasping the concept. Things were probably done differently in his time."

"Then I'm glad I wasn't born earlier. I like the ways things are now." Hitch declared.

"And he's probably more comfortable with the way they were done then." Tully responded. "Give him a break Hitch; he's like a frog on dry land, he can survive but it's a challenge."

"I told Sarge I'd try to get along with him and I will." Hitch promised.

Tully nodded. "I'm going to start breakfast. I want a full belly if the krauts find us here."

"Sarge says we're going to stay here a while and let them hunt for us. He doesn't want to leave any tracks for them to find."

"A cold breakfast then." Tully announced. "I'll take one up to Sarge."

After he ate Goddard offered to take a meal up to Troy.

Tully nodded his thanks. "That will give me a chance to go over my jeep. I want to look at it in the daylight."

Goddard trudged up to where Troy leaned on some rocks and watched the sun come up. "Pettigrew sent this up, I'm afraid it's cold."

"We can't risk a fire." Troy explained as he took the rations. "Even a little fire can draw the attention of a plane." He met the eyes of the other sergeant. "If anyone yells 'plane' you need to get under the netting right away. Stay close and make sure you don't have anything on you that reflects light. Any kind of reflection can be seen for miles out here."

"Your privates know all that?"

"They know."

Goddard looked at the cold meal. "Is that why we're eating a cold breakfast? Your men know all of this without being told?"

"They've been here a long time, they know."

"And you don't feel the need to check on them?"

"No."

"That makes sense." Goddard nodded with a frown. "Maybe I've been training new recruits too long. I keep forgetting that I'm the dumb new guy around here."

"Not dumb," Troy disagreed, "just inexperienced." He paused mid-bite to look at Goddard. "Are they giving you a rough time about it?"

"Is that something they would normally do?"

"Not normally." Troy admitted. "One or the other of us gets hurt often enough that they've had plenty of experience breaking in new guys. They don't usually give them a hard time unless the new guy ignores their advice."

"They've been really patient with me." Goddard admitted. "More so than I have been with them."

"Plane!" Troy suddenly yelled. He grabbed Goddard by the shoulder and shoved him toward the nets covering the jeeps.

The four men waited, sweat pouring down their faces, as the two planes worked their way across the sky.

"They're searching blind." Tully drawled as the planes passed over their position without giving any sign of having spotted them.

"That doesn't mean that there aren't ground troops nearby." Troy warned. "They probably figured that we wouldn't go far in the dark. If I were them I would spread my ground troops out so they can cover more ground and still be close enough to cover each other if someone spots us. If we make contact with one we're liable to draw in several more."

"So we wait?"

"We wait." Troy confirmed.

The planes flew on but still they waited under the netting.

"Here they come." Tully called softly as the others dozed under the hot coverings.

"I hear them." Troy replied as he crawled to the edge of the netting to take a look. In the distance he could see the two patrol cars checking the wadis one by one. "They aren't going to miss us." He called to the others. "They're checking every wadi."

Without speaking both privates pulled the nets and folded them for storage. The dust covers were removed from the muzzles of the 50's and both drivers took their seats.

Goddard watched the quiet preparations and took his place behind the 50.

The sound of the German engines came closer and closer. Troy divided his attention between watching for the planes and keeping track of the patrol cars. The tension mounted as everyone waited for Troy's signal. When Troy jumped up and ran for the jeeps both privates started their engines. With dirt flying out behind them the tires caught some traction and the two vehicles lurched forward.

The patrol cars weren't expecting the sight that rushed toward them from the wadi. The two jeeps burst onto the scene with sand flying and bullets peppering the bodies of the German cars. Some of those bullets hit flesh, adding to the confusion, as men dropped under the onslaught. Until that moment the crews of the patrol cars had been thinking that this wadi was as empty as all of the others that they had checked.

One of those lucky enough to have survived the first assault reached for the radio to call for help. The words died on his lips as bullets tore into his chest. His hand tightened on the hand-held mic, sending the sound of gunfire over the airwaves.

The two jeeps split up and one dropped behind the other. By staggering their positions they didn't have to worry about hitting each other as they made another pass at the patrol cars. One car rolled to a stop as bullets hit the motor, leaving the surviving crew behind as the battle followed the fast moving jeeps.

Tully swung away, drawing the second patrol car after him. The driver was so intent on catching Tully that he failed to notice that they were outnumbered and the survivors of the first car were now too far away to be of any help. He realized his mistake when Hitch and Troy drove up behind him. Caught between the two jeeps the patrol soon became their latest victim. Hitch drew closer, getting Troy within throwing distance. The grenade flew through the air and detonated in the rear of the patrol car as Hitch pulled away.

The jeeps pulled into a wadi where both drivers quickly checked the vehicles for any damage. Not finding anything seriously wrong, they pronounced them ready to go.

"The cat's out of the bag now." Tully drawled as he waited for Troy to give him his orders.

"Those planes will be back." Troy guessed.

"They'll stay overhead and keep us spotted for the ground troops." Hitch added as he rubbed his injured arm absently.

"Do we have any smoke grenades?"

Hitch grinned at Troy's question. "Yeah, we do. I'll dig them out."

"Tully, pull one of those 50's and set it up on top of that hill. Goddard, help him."

While Tully and Goddard worked on removing the heavy machine gun Troy ran back to check on the survivors of the first patrol car. He could see them standing around the disabled car looking up at the sky. "It sure looks like they called the planes." He called back for the others to hear. Running back to the jeeps he quickly outlined his plan.

"Hitch and I are going to be bait. Tully, you keep that 50 hid until we draw those planes in low enough to hit. We don't have to shoot them down; we just need to make sure we do enough damage to force them to return to their base. We need to take them out of the equation if we want to get out of this alive."

Tully chewed on his matchstick and nodded.

"Goddard, help him. Get that 50 hidden in those scrub tress on the top of the ridge. Take a net along to hide your position until the planes come in. Hitch, use those smoke grenades to make the jeeps look disabled. We'll set off a grenade so that the survivors below won't suspect a trick and warn off the planes. You and I are going to play dead next to the jeeps. Be ready to jump up and run when the planes come in."

Hitch nodded wordlessly and popped a bubble.

Troy was counting on the planes dropping low enough to strafe the jeeps rather than dropping a bomb on them. He pulled the pin on a grenade and nodded for Hitch to get ready to set off the smoke grenades. He threw the grenade as far as he could and motioned for Hitch to do his part. Hitch rolled the smoke bombs under the jeeps and watched as the thick smoke nearly obscured the small vehicles. The twin plumes of smoke spiraled into the clear desert sky.

"Here they come Sarge." Hitch called a few minutes later.

"Play dead."

The two of them sprawled on the hot sand next to the smoking jeeps. Neither of them moved as the two planes made a pass at high altitude. They could hear the change in pitch when the pilots began their turn to make another pass.

The pilots made a second pass at the same altitude. Through the smoke they could see the two jeeps parked nearly side by side. The sprawled bodies were partly obscured by the smoky haze that still spewed from the smoke grenades. Making a judgement call, the lead pilot ordered a strafing run to make sure that the vehicles really were disabled.

The whine of the plane engines warned Troy and Hitchcock that the pilots had changed tactics.

"Be ready Hitch." Troy called without moving. "Run for the rocks."

"Right Sarge." His driver answered.

"On my call."

"Okay."

Troy waited as the planes came in low and fast. He hoped that Hitch was far enough away that the bullets wouldn't hit him if the pilots aimed for the vehicles. He wasn't sure that they could outrun the stream of high velocity bullets that would soon be heading their way. "Now!" He yelled over the roar of the plane engines. The sand erupted in spurts where the bullets hit the ground in two streams.

Tully opened fire before the line of bullets reached the parked jeeps. The pilots, caught off guard, released their hold on their triggers as they pulled up on their controls.

Hitch jumped to his feet and ran for the rocks. Troy got to his feet and ran for his jeep. He grabbed the handles of the 50 and fired from the ground as the two planes roared overhead. The pilots tried desperately to pull up.

Tully hit the side of the first plane, penetrating the fuel lines. The wing burst into flames and a trail of oily smoke poured from the crippled aircraft. The leaking fuel caught a spark from the damaged engine and the plane disintegrated in a ball of fire.

The second plane turned to the side to avoid the fate of his wing mate. Troy followed with the slugs from his heavy machine gun. Lead caught the flaps, shredding them even as the pilot pulled up. The pilot fought for control but the flimsy material, battered by the force on it, continued to disintegrate. His plane faltered and lost altitude until he gave it more power and managed to pull it up.

"Let's move it!" Troy yelled as the pilot struggled to keep his plane airborne.

Tully and Goddard lugged the heavy machine gun back to the still smoking jeep. With a few turns of the bolts Tully had the gun back on its mount and the jeep was ready to go.

The two little vehicles darted out of the wadi and raced across the desert floor. Troy and Goddard kept an eye out for more of the enemy as the two drivers concentrated on putting as much distance between them and the scene of the fight. Troy wanted to be far enough away that they might be able to avoid any patrols coming to investigate the smoke.

The next battle was of their choosing. Troy spotted dust in the distance and set up an ambush. A small convoy with a single halftrack as an escort rolled past them without seeing them. Troy and Hitch kept the halftrack busy while Tully and Goddard went after the trucks. The two jeeps broke off the attack after blowing up two trucks and damaging several more. The halftrack tried to give chase but the faster American vehicles soon left it in the dust.

They hit two more convoys over the course of the day with much the same results. They also spotted and avoided three more patrols before Troy called it a day and ordered some well-earned rest.

In camp that night Goddard watched as Troy and the privates finished their chores and drew their guard assignments.

"Goddard, you have second watch, I'll wake you in two hours."

The sergeant nodded and collected his bedroll. Before he knew it Troy was shaking his shoulder to wake him.

"Already?"

"Two hours." Troy answered. "Things are quiet. Wake Tully in two hours."

"Troy."

"Yeah?" Troy answered in a tired voice.

"Do you have many days like this?"

"Not many." Troy answered. "Usually we hit one target and go home. Today was a bit busier than normal."

"Maybe I'm getting too old for this." Goddard lamented.

"You did okay today. Tully said you kept up just fine."

Goddard made a face. "And I feel like we were at it for a week instead of just one day."

"We all feel it." Troy responded. "We just hide it better. The heat is a big part of it and you aren't accustomed to it yet. It gets easier."

Goddard didn't look convinced but he rolled out of his bed and smiled at Troy. "I guess we'll see. Good night Troy."

The next morning they packed up early and returned to their base, tired but convinced that they had accomplished their mission to everyone's satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sergeant Goddard**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 8

"I know you just got back yesterday but headquarters wants this convoy destroyed."

Troy nodded as he studied the map on the wall while Captain Boggs outlined the assignment. The convoy in question was supposed to be a big one, and well-guarded. "Are they sure this is the route it will be taking?"

"Fairly sure." The Captain answered. "Our planes spotted it leaving the base but they had air support and our planes had to leave the area."

"Do they still have air support?"

"Doubtful." The Captain replied with a shake of his head. "Most of their aircraft are going to be occupied along the coast when the British go after their ships this afternoon. They've been getting supplies through by ship and the Brits are going to try to shut that down." The officer pointed at the location on the map where the planned attack would take place. "Don't get me wrong Sergeant, hitting this convoy still won't be a cakewalk. They have at least four halftracks and two tanks guarding this one. Somebody really wants to get this one through."

Troy nodded thoughtfully and looked at his men gathered around the map. "Anyone have any thoughts on this one?"

"They'll be expecting us at all of the best ambush spots." Tully pointed out the obvious.

"Maybe we could create a diversion to draw the halftracks off." Hitch suggested.

"What about bazookas?"

"Bazookas?"

"Yeah." Goddard nodded. "We could hit the tanks and halftracks with them before we go in for the kill on the trucks."

"That could work Sarge!" Hitch exclaimed enthusiastically. "We could hit them from the top of a dune and be in the jeeps before they could reach us."

"We'd have a better chance if those tanks and halftracks were out of the picture." Tully added.

"Four halftracks, two tanks, four of us." Troy mused. Turning to Goddard Troy grinned. "How good are you with an M1A1?"

"Better than I am with a 50." The other sergeant answered.

Troy glanced at the map again. "Okay." He nodded. "How about it Captain, can we get four M1A1's?"

"Not two?"

"No, four." Troy confirmed. "We'll only get one shot each, two at the most. We'll need to maximize our chances."

"All right, I'll see what I can do. We should be able to manage that." The Captain walked to the door and called to his aide.

Troy looked at the faces of his men. "This could get tricky. The minute we fire those bazookas the krauts are going to be all over us."

"What else is new?" Hitch asked with a shrug.

"Sounds like fun." Tully grinned.

Goddard looked from one smiling private to the other before looking at Troy. "Did you know these two are crazy?"

"Yeah, I know." Troy grinned.

"All right then, let's do this." Goddard growled.

They left the base half an hour later with their usual armament plus four bazookas and two rounds each. Troy had opted not to take any extra rounds since it was highly unlikely that they would have time to fire any more than two each. Even with careful packing the jeeps were stuffed to capacity with the extra ammo they were carrying.

Traveling fast, Troy guided his drivers to the set of hills he had chosen for the ambush. The Germans might suspect an ambush there but the hills were high enough to give the Allies a little extra time to reach the jeeps once the Germans started up the slopes. They also gave them a good field of view to watch the surrounding desert.

As the two jeeps rolled to a stop Troy began issuing orders. "Tully, take some measurements and mark them with rocks. I want something we can use to get the range right the first time. Those halftracks will be spread out along the convoy so make sure you mark the distances in several different spots. We'll spread out along this ridge and each take one target."

Tully nodded and trotted off to mark the distances for the bazookas.

"Hitch, take binoculars and keep an eye out for the dust trail from the convoy. I want to know it's coming before it comes into sight, a convoy that size should be easy to spot for quite a distance. Look sharp, they may have scout cars running out ahead." Hitch nodded and reached for the binoculars. "Watch out for glare."

"Right Sarge."

"What about me?" Goddard asked.

"They might check these hills for an ambush. We may need that distraction that Hitch talked about. I want you to set a few charges about halfway up the hill on the other side of the road. If we need them we can detonate them and draw the focus in that direction."

"Run a wire?"

Troy gave it a moment of thought. "Yeah, for the ones on the hill. Put one in the road too so that the lead tank hits it. That might give us each time to get a shot off before they notice us. I'll assign each of us a specific target so we're not all aiming at the same one. Hopefully at least one or two of us will take out our target with the first shot. Don't waste any time in taking your second shot."

"I can pretty much guarantee that we'll take out the first one if I plant enough explosives down there." Goddard promised.

"I'm counting on it." Troy grunted.

Tully finished marking off the measurements and checked with Troy to see if there was anything else the sergeant needed done.

"Help Goddard plant those charges."

"On it Sarge." Tully jogged down to see what he could do to help the other sergeant. "Sarge sent me to help." He announced when he arrived. "What can I do?"

"Run this wire up to Troy." Goddard handed Tully the spool of wire in his hands. "I'll bury it after you give me the signal that it is long enough. I have the charges planted in the road already."

"Okay Sarge." Tully nodded. "I'll start covering the wire from that end. Don't forget to erase your tracks too. There's no sense hiding the wire if they spot your tracks and stop to investigate them."

Goddard looked back at the tracks he had left in the sand. Shaking his head at the mistake he had almost made, he began to scuff out the footprints.

Troy was helping Hitch watch for the convoy when Goddard climbed back up the hill. The older sergeant was puffing from the climb.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." Goddard answered between puffs.

"Take a break."

"I don't need a break! Just tell me what else we need to do!" Goddard growled.

"Just take a break." Troy repeated. "I already told Tully the same thing."

"All right, all right." Goddard held up a hand. "I'll take the darn break! Just don't think you have to take it easy on me just because I'm older than you!"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Troy barked angrily. "We all take breaks when we get the chance. It just so happens that Hitch and I aren't working as hard so we are already rested. You and Tully were the ones running up and down the hill."

Goddard looked embarrassed about his outburst. "Well when you put it that way." He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter how I put it." Troy argued. "I told you to take a break and I expect you to follow my orders."

"Sarge." Hitch called quietly.

Troy looked over at his driver impatiently. "What?"

"Company coming."

The argument with Goddard was forgotten as Hitch pointed to the dust rising from the desert floor in the distance.

"That has to be them." The sergeant nodded. "Let's get out of sight." Troy looked around to make sure that they hadn't left anything that the Germans would notice before he took his own position.

Each man had been assigned a position and a primary target. The tanks were to be their main objectives. If the tanks were destroyed and if they had any M6 shells left, the halftracks were the secondary targets. After that every man was to run for their jeeps for the assault on the convoy.

The minutes ticked by as the dust came ever closer. Troy reviewed his instructions looking for anything that might go wrong and cause a problem. There were a lot of possibilities but none that he had any control over. There was nothing more he could do except wait. Since Goddard had claimed to be a pretty good shot with the bazooka Troy had assigned him to the rear of the convoy where he expected the second tank to be located. If the explosives took out the first tank the sergeant would be the one tasked with destroying the second one. Just to be safe Troy had taken Tully aside and instructed him to keep an eye on Goddard. Those tanks had to be eliminated if they wanted any chance at destroying the convoy. In all fairness, he had done the same thing with Hitch. If the first tank failed to hit the explosives, and he failed to destroy it, it was up to Hitch to finish the job. A lot of 'ifs' but the threat was just too high to ignore the danger that the tanks presented. Their 50's would have little effect on the heavily armored vehicles but those same vehicles could blow a jeep out of existence with just one shell.

By the time the convoy came into view Troy had gone over everything he could imagine that could go wrong. He gave a sigh of relief when the lead vehicle turned out to be a tank. For a while he had begun to think that the tank might not be the first vehicle in the convoy. Doubts hit again as he watched the long line of vehicles stretched single file along the road. There were twice as many trucks in the convoy than they usually found. From the number and make-up of the escorts it looked like someone was determined to get this convoy through.

"Get ready." Troy called as the lead tank approached the buried explosives. Troy gripped the bazooka tube tightly as he watched the convoy. The M6 shells they were using had a tendency to glance off of armor if it hit at an angle. Their best chance would be to hit the tank at a vulnerable point. The most vulnerable point from their positions would be the turret where the armor plating was thinner. Troy didn't want to think about hitting the tank's other weak spot. In order to hit the other weak spot the tank would have to expose its belly. The underside of the tank was thinly armored because it was seldom exposed. The tank would have to be climbing over an obstacle or a steep hill in order to open itself up for that shot. That meant a shot from close range, something he hoped to avoid.

The tank in the lead veered off the road and Troy held his breath. The driver steered it back onto the road just before it reached the hidden explosives. The roar of the detonation battered his ears as Troy ducked the flying debris. Pulling the brim of his hat down to protect his eyes, he peered over the crest of the hill to look for his first target. He heard the others fire before he had a target in sight.

The tank sat in a newly formed crater at a sharp angle. Both treads were blown off and smoke poured from the interior. Knowing the tank was no longer a threat Troy looked for a halftrack.

Hitch had already taken out the first halftrack and was reloading his bazooka.

The second halftrack was turning to climb the hill to reach the attackers. Using Tully's markers Troy lined the rear iron sights with the correct measurements from the ladder sights in front and fired. The crew of the halftrack was thrown in all directions when the M6 shell hit the armored side of the vehicle. Lurching to a halt the heavy vehicle tilted to the side and slid back down the hill. Bullets hit the sand in front of him and Troy was forced to duck for cover. Fumbling with the unfamiliar weapon, he tried to push the second shell into the tube. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hitch turn and run for the jeep.

Troy got the second shell into the tube and turned to look for another target. A third halftrack was limping up the hill. Realizing that Hitch's second shot had only damaged the vehicle, Troy went for the kill. His M6 shell penetrated the engine compartment of the vehicle and detonated. Shrapnel flew up and out, killing the driver and hitting some of the soldiers who were scrambling to climb the hill in the halftrack's wake. Just for good measure he set off the charges they had planted on the opposite hill.

Troy heard the screaming but he didn't stop to survey the damage. Jumping to his feet, he ran after his driver.

Hitch had the engine running and the jeep in gear. The moment he felt Troy's weight in the back he hit the gas. Troy dropped the M1A1 in the back and grabbed for the handles of the 50. They didn't wait for the soldiers on foot to top the dune; the jeep threw sand from the wheels as Hitch took them away from the ridge. The convoy was still moving away and they would soon leave the soldiers on foot behind. Troy ignored them as he fought to stay upright in the bucking jeep. The now useless bazookas bounced around his feet as he braced against the motion.

Meanwhile Tully and Goddard had a problem. Goddard's first shell had hit the side of the tank where it was sharply angled. The pointed nose of the M6 shell skimmed along the metal and landed harmlessly in the sand where it failed to detonate. Goddard ducked and frantically loaded his second round. He could hear the tank engine roar as the driver turned to climb the dune.

Tully fired his first shot at the halftrack that was already angling up the steep incline. The halftrack exploded into a ball of fire and smoke. Several of its crew were thrown clear and rolled screaming in the sand as they tried to extinguish the flames that licked at their clothing. Tully ignored them as he rolled onto his back and reloaded.

The tank finished its turn and ground its way up the slope. Foot soldiers followed behind waiting for the tank to reach the enemy first.

Goddard got to his feet and ran to one side before popping his head up again. He hurriedly took aim and pulled the trigger. Flames shot from the bazooka tube as the M6 shell burst out of the barrel. The sergeant stood spellbound as the projectile flew toward the tank. He heard the clunk a fraction of a second before the shell detonated in a flash of fire and sound.

Even though the shell made a direct hit and detonated as designed, it still failed to penetrate the tank's heavy armor. A large dent appeared in the steel plating and it undoubtedly gave everyone inside a terrific headache, but it didn't stop the tank. The heavily armed monster continued to climb the hill toward the attackers. Groaning with despair the sergeant turned and ran for the jeep.

To his surprise the jeep was empty. His driver had not yet returned to complete the next part of the attack. Thinking that Tully would soon need some cover, Goddard jumped behind the 50 and turned it toward the advancing Germans. Standing in the passenger seat he cleared the chamber and waited for the German forces to reach the top of the hill.

He heard the roar of the tank before the muzzle of its cannon appeared above the sand. The metal monster was climbing fast, the sharp incline of the hill slowing it only slightly. He saw the barrel of the canon and then the belly of the beast as it fought gravity to claw its way to the top. Realizing that the underside was exposed, Goddard fired the 50, hoping to do at least some damage.

Out of the corner of his eye Goddard spotted Tully. In that one brief moment when the underside of the tank was vulnerable Tully fired his last M6 round. The shell headed directly for the lightly armored belly of the metal monster. It punched through as it detonated. Tully ran for the jeep as the tank ground to a halt. Running as hard as he could in the loose sand he was prepared to duck bullets from the soldiers following the tank. The rattle of the 50 from the jeep was a welcome sound. Tully made it to his seat and started the engine while Goddard kept the soldiers pinned down. The sergeant picked off the brave and foolish ones until Tully drove them out of range.

Once clear of the hill Tully and Goddard joined Troy and Hitch who were already hitting the trucks. With the halftracks and the tanks out of the way Tully expected little resistance. The two patrol cars who topped the hill on the other side of the convoy forced him to reconsider his plan of attack. He kept his jeep alongside of one truck, keeping it between him and the patrol cars.

Goddard, unaware of the patrol cars, continued to fire at the trucks. Several burst into flames sending oily smoke into the sky and confirming his belief that they contained fuel barrels. Troy had hit one that was now burning. As Tully drove past the fire heated the ammunition stored in the truck to the point where the ammunition was exploding on its own. Tully swung wide, avoiding that truck, and drawing the patrol cars after him. Thinking that he was fleeing, the German drivers ignored the burning wreck and gave chase. Glancing back Tully saw one of the cars roll to a stop as the overheated ammunition peppered the side of the vehicle. The second car turned in a hurry and made a large detour around the burning truck.

Hitch and Troy had made one pass along the line of trucks and were turning back for a second pass. Troy's 50 was spewing lead as fast as it could; behind them a string of damaged or destroyed trucks dotted the desert floor.

Tully cut through the line of trucks so that Goddard wouldn't be firing toward the other jeep as it came from the other direction. The patrol car driver, seeing his move, ducked between the trucks to follow. Troy saw the patrol car before it saw them. Hitch held his jeep steady so that Troy could nail the patrol car before it could get a good shot at Tully's jeep. The patrol car was added to the growing number of vehicles that the Germans lost.

With the elimination of the patrol cars the convoy was left nearly defenseless. The extra guards had all abandoned their trucks at the first attack thinking that they would just have to mop up after the tanks. Most of them were stranded far behind with no means of transportation to follow.

Troy motioned for Tully to chase a small group of trucks who had separated from the main convoy. He sent Hitch after the main group and they continued to harass and destroy the convoy for several more miles. When Tully rejoined them Troy signaled to break off the attack. The two jeeps headed for the hills to regroup and check the vehicles for damage.

Troy was grinning as the two jeeps came to a stop. He jumped to the ground and headed for the second jeep. "That should make headquarters happy." He declared with satisfaction. "Those bazookas were a good idea."

"We did a number on them alright." Tully grinned around his matchstick.

"Are you all right?" Troy asked as he noticed Goddard's face.

"Fine Troy, but I let you down back there. If Pettigrew hadn't saved his second shot for that tank we could have been in real trouble."

"But he did," Troy grinned again, "and we got the job done."

Goddard shook his head. "I underestimated your team Troy. They really step up when you need them. Maybe I am too old for this. This hit and run stuff is a young man's game. I'm more comfortable on the ground battling it out with guys fighting the same way."

"Things change."

"Things do." Goddard agreed. "But some men don't seem to change as fast as others. I'm one of those who doesn't like change." He nodded at Troy and the privates. "You're all part of the new way, me, I'm stuck in the past."

"The past paved the way for the new way." Troy answered seriously. "We learned not only from your successes but from your mistakes as well. There is still room to do it both ways."

"Maybe for you." The other sergeant sighed.

Troy looked back at the smoke reaching high into the sky. "It's hard to argue with success. I don't think we can ever go back to the old way completely." Looking at the smoke again he straightened his back and waved toward the plumes. "Let's get out here; this area might be getting pretty crowded before long."

They were well clear of the battle site before Troy began to relax. "Let's stop and cool the engines." He called to his driver.

Hitch nodded and waved to Tully. They found a series of wadis that offered them some shelter. Both privates lifted their hoods to let the air flow through. Troy wanted to talk more with Sergeant Goddard so he sent Hitch to stand guard while Tully took care of the jeeps. Troy pulled out his maps to check the route he wanted to take home.

"They're good men."

Troy looked up as Sergeant Goddard stopped next to the jeep.

"You have a good team here Troy."

Troy looked over at his drivers. "Yeah, I do." Looking back at Goddard he tried to organize his thoughts. "You did okay back there. Those tanks are hard to kill with an M6. I knew that when I agreed to use them."

"My first shot bounced off and my second one only dented it."

"But those charges you planted did a real number on the first one." Troy pointed out.

"But that still left the second tank."

"Look, we knew going in that the bazookas aren't the most reliable weapons against tanks."

"But you tried anyway."

Troy shrugged. "I didn't have any better ideas and headquarters wanted the job done. It all worked out in the end."

"Chancy."

"The odds weren't that bad." Troy argued. "And like you said, I have a good team. They always seem to come through when I need it."

"Sarge!" Hitch's soft call interrupted what Troy was going to say next.

"Yeah?"

"I heard something."

"What?"

"I'm not sure, it was quiet. I haven't heard it again but I'm sure I heard it."

"I'll be right back." Troy said as he climbed up to stand next to his driver.

Tully fastened the hood on his jeep and waited to see what was happening. Goddard went to stand next to him.

"You really saved my bacon out there." Goddard said as he reached Tully's jeep.

Tully shifted his matchstick and grinned. "And you saved mine right back. Nice shooting by the way."

Goddard smiled, about to say more when a bullet hit the jeep right next to him.

Tully was in the seat with the engine running before Goddard could react. "Come on!" He called.

Goddard hesitated, looking toward Troy and Hitchcock. The two men had dropped to the ground and were taking fire.

"We can't help them if we all get caught!" Tully yelled.

Goddard jumped in behind the 50 and cleared the chamber.

A patrol car burst from the mouth of a wadi just a short distance away. A second car followed the first. Tully saw men on foot closing in on Hitch and Troy. Hitting the gas, he tried to draw both cars after him.

Goddard opened fire on the patrol cars before glancing back toward the second jeep. Troy and Hitchcock were just making a run for their jeep. He saw them take shelter behind the vehicle as the German soldiers cut them off from escape.

Tully avoided the patrol cars first clumsy attempts to box him in. Looking behind him, he yelled at Goddard to be ready.

"Ready for what?" Goddard screamed back.

Tully didn't answer at first. Finally he found what he was looking for. "I'm going to stop really sudden." He yelled over his shoulder. "Hit them when they come up behind us."

Goddard nodded even though he still didn't understand the plan.

Tully careened around the base of a dune and slid to a stop. The first patrol car followed him but couldn't stop in time. Goddard hit the car with everything he had when it slowed behind them. None of the crew survived.

The second car followed the first but slowed at the sound of gunfire so close. Tully didn't wait for them to react. He hit the gas and drove around the dune. "Turn around." He yelled to Goddard.

Not knowing what to expect, Goddard swung the heavy machine gun around to face the front. He looked at Tully to ask what was wrong when Tully suddenly swerved the jeep around the dune again. The second patrol car was now in front of them and looking the other way. Goddard made short work of that one too.

"Let's go help Troy!" Goddard yelled as the echoes of the firing died away along with the last of the Germans.

Tully nodded and took off with Goddard hanging onto the handles of the 50 for dear life.

Troy and Hitch were still pinned down next to their jeep while the Germans tried to move in on them. At the sound of the jeep approaching several of the Germans turned to face the new threat. Goddard opened fire with the 50, drawing the attention of the rest of the soldiers. His steady stream of lead forced most of them to seek better cover. Hitch and Troy took advantage of the distraction to leap into the jeep and run for the open desert. Tully made a second pass to give them cover before he followed them away from the wadi.

Hitch didn't stop until the latest battle site was lost in the distance.

"Pull up Hitch." Troy ordered. "Are you all right?" Troy had noticed the fresh blood on his driver's forearm.

"I'm okay Sarge; I guess I just reopened the earlier wound _."_ The blonde looked down at his arm and shrugged. "I knew I heard something but I swear Sarge, I didn't see those guys coming."

"They probably saw us coming and got in place before we even got there." Troy answered. "It wasn't your fault. It was just a good thing that you heard them and gave us a little heads-up." Troy reached for his driver's arm. "Tully, bring me the med kit."

Tully leaned over and reached under the passenger seat for the medical kit. Glancing back at Goddard, he hesitated. "Uh Sarge."

"Yeah Tully?" Troy turned and followed Tully's gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sergeant Goddard**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 9

Goddard leaned heavily on the 50 and closed his eyes. The faces of the others were starting to spin around him as his grip loosened on the handles of the gun. "Take it easy." Troy's voice urged from somewhere far away. Goddard nodded and let his body relax. He was unconscious before he fell into Troy and Tully's waiting arms.

He forced his eyes open as he felt pressure on his chest.

"Hold still." Troy growled as he worked to stop the flow of blood from the chest wound.

Goddard looked down at Troy's bloody hands and smiled. "That all mine?"

"Yeah." Troy growled again. "Why didn't you tell Tully you were hit?"

"I figured that we needed to get out of there." The sergeant answered breathlessly.

"You could have said something after we got clear."

"I was too busy holding on by then." The sergeant answered. "I didn't have enough strength to hold on and talk too."

"Here Sarge." itch handed roy another roll of HH HHhhh

H

Hitch handed Troy another roll of gauze.

"Don't waste your medical supplies." Goddard protested. "The way you guys operate you may need it before you get home." The sergeant smiled to show that he was only kidding. "Really, save it."

"You need them now." Troy answered as he added more pressure to the wound.

Goddard managed to laugh before he started to cough. "If you believe that you're only kidding yourself. We both know I'm a goner. If you haven't figured that out yet just look at the faces of your men, they know."

Troy looked up into the faces of Hitch and Tully and saw the sadness there.

"I have to tell you Troy. You lived up to all of my expectations. You made me proud." Goddard gasped as the pain hit.itch and Tully and saw the sadness there.

"Thank you Sergeant, that means a lot." Troy replied solemnly.

"You take care of your men Sergeant, they're keepers."

"I'll try." Troy promised.

Goddard smiled through bloody teeth and nodded at the privates. "You take care of your sergeant, he's a keeper too."

"Yes sir." Hitch answered.

"You're a keeper too." Tully answered.

"Me? No, not me." Goddard gasped. "I'm just a relic from the past. You learn from Sergeant Troy, he'll teach you right."

"If I can teach them half as much as you taught me they'll be all right." Troy assured him.

"Take care of yourself Troy."

"Thank you Sergeant." Troy responded.

Goddard nodded once and began to cough. His body shook with the force of the spasms. He sucked in a deep breath and held it a moment. As he slowly released the breath his body relaxed and his head rolled to the side. Troy gently reached over and closed his eyes.

No one spoke for several minutes. It was the sight of the blood on Hitch's arm that drew Troy back to the moment. "Tully, take care of Hitch's arm. I'll find a blanket; I'm not leaving Sergeant Goddard out here. We'll take his body back to the base."

Tully nodded and helped Hitch to his feet. Hitch sat in the jeep while Tully redressed his wounded forearm. Neither of them spoke as Troy removed a blanket and wrapped Sergeant Goddard's body. When Troy was ready Tully quietly rose and helped him lift the body and gently place it in the back of the jeep. Hitch made sure that there was nothing in the way as they tucked the body in next to the gun mount.

The ride back to the base was a quiet one. Troy was not talkative and for once Hitch couldn't think of anything to say. They dropped the body off at the morgue and then went to see Captain Boggs.

"Where is Sergeant Goddard?" The captain demanded as soon as his aide announced the arrival of the Rat Patrol.

He glared angrily at the door as Troy and the others walked in. At the look on the faces of the three men he paused. "Oh."

Troy pulled Sergeant Goddard's dog tags from his pocket and handed them to the captain.

"What happened?" The captain asked as he accepted the disk.

"We got jumped by a patrol. Hitch and I were pinned down next to our jeep. Tully and Sergeant Goddard came back to help us. The sergeant got hit in the resulting battle. He saved our lives Captain."

Captain Boggs sighed. "Maybe it's best this way Sergeant."

"Best? What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked angrily.

"Calm down Sergeant." The captain warned. "I just meant that maybe this is the way that Sergeant Goddard wanted it."

Troy still looked angry.

Captain Boggs sighed. "I just got a letter from Sergeant Goddard's former commander. According to him Sergeant Goddard asked for front line duty specifically. He didn't understand it either." The captain continued as Troy looked confused. "But then he found out that Sergeant Goddard has been seeing a civilian doctor off base. Apparently the sergeant was having medical problems. He must have suspected that it was serious; he didn't tell anyone on base. By going to a civilian doctor he was able to keep the news from the Army."

"What news Captain?"

"Sergeant Goddard didn't have long to live. He had a condition that was terminal and there was nothing that could be done."

"What condition?"

"I'm afraid that I am not at liberty to say, but believe me, it would have been a long, painful death."

"He knew he was dying?

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He kept it a secret from everyone. His commander only found out when the sergeant missed an appointment and the doctor got worried and called the base."

Troy frowned, remembering the shortness of breath the other man had displayed. "Why didn't he tell someone?"

Captain Boggs shrugged. "Maybe he was afraid that the Army would discharge him. He didn't have any family outside of the Army. Maybe he didn't have anywhere else to go."

"At least he didn't die alone Sarge." Tully said quietly. "He had us there with him."

"And he knew we cared." Hitch added.

"Yeah, at least he had that." Troy agreed.

"And he had the satisfaction of knowing that we finished the assignment." Tully added.

"You got the convoy?" The captain asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Sergeant Goddard and his suggestion to use the M1A1's." Troy answered. "We couldn't have done it without the bazookas."

Captain Boggs smiled. "I'll be sure to add that into his permanent record Sergeant. Even if he didn't have any outside family his Army family can read that with pride."

"Thank you Captain."

"Write up your report and get it to me by tomorrow afternoon. I imagine you could use some rest right about now. Take some time and unwind; I'll see you tomorrow."

Troy nodded, saluted and turned to leave.

"Oh Troy."

"Yes sir?"

"Sergeant Moffitt is back. He said he'd be in your quarters if you got back before supper."

Troy nodded again. "Thank you sir."

A few minutes later Troy, Tully, and Hitch were telling Moffitt all about Sergeant Goddard.


End file.
